


Carry Me Down

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fireman Mark, First Meeting, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, college student Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: "He's still in there!" One of the neighbors exclaimed, albeit angrily, he ran towards them, "That idiot's still in there!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back!
> 
> I cannot find the prompt, dammit! I screenshot it and then I went to look for it, but I succeed not.
> 
> But if you do see it, please link it to me, so I can link it to the person who originally posted the prompt.:)
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the prompt anyways:
> 
> "I'm a firefighter and you started a fire in your kitchen but you're still flirting with me even though you're not wearing any pants and I'm carrying you down the ladder. Stop complimenting my muscles for fucks sake."

A small crowd of foresight were gathered around a small wooden table. They then erupted into a loud cheer, congratulating and friendly slapping the guy wearing glasses on the shoulder.

His rival grinned at him, "Best out of three, Mark?" He challenged.

Mark only smiled at him, "Come on Felix, you still have your date with Marzia. You'll kill me for distracting you after she kills you for being late." Around them, the other guys had gone off to do work.

Felix frowns childishly, pushing himself up from the plastic monoblock stool. "'Kay, I'll just have your gravestone say 'Mark Fischbach, dead, he could've lived longer if he let his awesome best friend win once.'"

Mark erupted in a guffaw, amicably patting his friends back a tad bit roughly. "Fair is fair in arm wrestling."

Felix gave him a dirty look, "What's your secret? It's spinach, isn't it?"

Mark only smiled knowingly, shaking his head in disagreement, he turned around to go to the locker room, "Go to your date, Felix!"

He couldn't see, but Mark knew Felix was playfully shaking his fist at Mark as he said, "I'll win one of these days!"

"Win Marzia's heart first!"

 

Just as about as Mark was going to take off his uniform, the drill bell rang.

Soon followed by the chief's voice on the intercom, "Mark, take this last one and you can take off."

Mark groaned in frustration up at the ceiling just because no one was there to see.

 

"Is this another 'oh please save our cat from the tree!' emergency?" Mark inquired as he stomped on the brakes as the traffic light went red.

Ken chuckled, "You're being sour 'cause you're a dog-person."

Mark scoffed, "Welp, dogs ain't dumb enough to get stuck on a tree." He proceeded.

Ken smiled knowingly, "You never know." He scratched his chin, "Our 911 is that their neighbor started a fire and they can't open his door so he's stuck in there."

"At least it's not a cat." Mark muttered.

Ken hummed in agreement.

 

By the time they get to the address of distress, they see one of the windows spewing out grey smoke. 

It was one of those two story apartments situated quite near the business district part of town, looking all proper and clean.

But it wasn't proper at all, the people were out in the streets, looking up at their neighbor's window.

Mark and Ken jumped out of the fire truck, and approached the door.

"He's still in there!" One of the neighbors exclaimed, albeit angrily, he ran towards them, "That idiot's still in there!" He had his bangs dyed pastel purple and on his face was a pair of glasses, he was in a pair of fluffy unicorn slippers, yoga pants and a large shirt saying 'I woke up like this'.

Ken and Mark stopped walking, and the guy copied them. 

"What's your name?" Ken asked, placing a hand on the guy's shoulder. Ken was great with people, some people were great with kids, or llamas, or plants, but Ken's green-thumb was people. He had such a calming affect on people, he was probably aroma-therapy manifested.

The guy almost melted under Ken's touch. (holy shit, did I just unconsciously ship Tyler and Ken?!)

"Tyler."

Ken nodded, "Tyler, can you tell me who's still in there?"

Tyler gave an enfuriated sigh, "My roomie, Jack. He-he was making me soup, but-- I dunno, there was smoke every where and I got out, but he got knocked out by the fumes, he's sickly..." He rolled his eyes, "As if he isn't green enough."

Ken thanked him and then turned to Mark. "I'll go in."

Mark waved his hand dismissively, "I'll go, you haven't really recovered from your bad hip."

Ken groaned, "Dammit, man, I thought we said we weren't gonna bring that up again."

Mark scoffed, "I'll bring it up whenever I need to argue with you. Now, let's get that ladder going."

 

"Can you fit in the window?" Ken called as Mark was near enough, breathing in the smoke.

Mark leaned forward and pried open the window. Then called back, "Affirmative!"

"Please get Jack!" Tyler yelled from beside the truck, his voice tinged with worry, and then added rather angrily, "he still owes me miso soup!"

Mark couldn't help but chuckle at that. He leaped on the window ledge with a grunt, looking like a ninja in fireman's clothing. But because he's in fireman's uniform, he was thrown down the floor out of balance. 

The room was filled with hazy gray smoke, making his eyes watery behind his glasses. Blinking the tears away, he crawled further into the room. From what he could assess from the furniture, he's in the living room. He pulls himself up from the coffee table. He coughed as he inhaled the smoke.

Gosh, the kid couldn't have been making miso soup. It doesn't even _smell_ like miso soup.

No time to inspect the recipe of the "soup". He has to find Jack, Tyler did say he was sickly.

"Jack?" He called, eyes scrutinizing every silhouette, looking for anything that might look like a person. "Jack, can you hear me, buddy?"

There was no response at all.

Then he spots something. Something neon _green_.

_"As if he isn't green enough."_

He threw himself to the guy's side, well, more of he didn't see where he was walking, and fell down unceremoniously beside the guy.

It was, indeed, a guy. A guy with dyed green hair. 

"Oh." Mark said in recognition. "Oh!" He exclaimed a bit too brightly. "Tyler meant 'greener' by your hair!"

There was no response from Jack.

Mark carefully flipped the guy over, inspecting if he was breathing. Normal breathing, good.

"Oh, you're cute." Mark muttered under his breath, taking in the guy's appearance; long eyelashes under a black pair of eye glasses. He was wearing a big, baggy sweater with the words 'there's no way you woke up like that'. Mark couldn't help but feel disappointed for some reason.

"Jack, Jackaboy." Mark said, gently shaking him to rouse him from sleep. 

Then the guy's face scrunched in discomfort, his eyes slowly opening. His eyes narrowed up at Mark, lips parting open. Mark's mouth felt dry, it must be from the smoke in the room. And then Jack said, _"Tyler?"_

Mark offered a smile, "I'm a fireman, Jack."

Jack' eyes opened, fully awake, "Sorry, are you a stripper?"

"Uhm, sorry, no?" Mark replied, unable to decide whether he was flattered or confused. He helped the guy to sit up. "Look, Jack, I have to get you out of here."

"You sure you're no stripper?" Jack questioned, unconvinced. He was looking at something.

Mark followed the direction of his sight.

"Why don't I have pants?" He gazed up at Mark, "Am I drunk?" He looked around the room, "It's kinda hazy. Holy shite! Am I high?!Fook! I told him I can't afford to be horsin' around!"

Mark scooped the guy up into his arms, shifting Jack into a fireman's carry, then headed back out to the window.

Just as they were two steps near the window, Jack was struggling, "I want pants, dammit!"

Mark ignored him, and carried him down the ladder. Halfway down the ladder, Jack became eerily quiet, and then there was a hand caressing Mark's left bicep.

Mark paused and turned to face the guy on his shoulders.

Jack beamed at him, "Damn, man, you're buff as hell! How tight can you hug people?"

Mark didn't notice the slight heat creeping up his cheeks. He continued down the ladder.

"I like guy's who work out!"

Mark bowed his head slightly, almost skipping a step, nearly sending the both of them into their demise.

"Can I feel your muscles after we get off the ladder?"

"Uhm--"

They were on the last step and the paramedics helped Jack dismount off Mark's shoulders, leading the green-haired guy to the ambulance.

 

 

Five minutes later, the fire was extiguished -- it turned out half of the kitchen got burned -- and they were waiting for the smoke to dissipate up the afternoon sky. 

Jack was patiently sitted at the back of the ambulance.

"What the fuck is this, Jack?!" Tyler questioned. 

Jack winced as his friend's hand came up to touch a tender spot on his forehead, "What the absolute fook, Tyler?!"

The paramedic stepped in between the two roommates, blocking Tyler from poking Jack any further. "Sir, I would have to ask you to step back, your friend might have a concussion."

Tyler's face hardened into a glare, "He better have a concussion!" Out of nowhere, Ken appeared, pulling Tyler away from the ambulance and a flustered paramedic. "Or _I'll_ give him a concussion!" Tyler threatened, shaking his fist in the air, "You had me worried Jack! No amount of beauty sleep will erase these worry lines on my forehead!"

The paramedic looked down at Jack sympathetically.

Jack waved her off dismissively.

Soon, Mark approached the ambulance.

When the paramedic saw him, she nodded in acknowledgement and went off, heading to the front of the ambulance to speak to her fellow paramedics.

Mark stared at Jack who was in a blanket of foil. "Uhh, how are you?"

Jack blinked up at him, looked down then opened his blanket, "Still got no pants on. But thanks for saving me, nonetheless."

Mark chuckled, then that died down quickly. Then he noticed something important for the first time. "Are you British?"

Jack laughed out loud, "No, I'm Irish, but Britain is close to Ireland."

"Wow. Well, I have a friend whose Swedish and his parents migrated here, so he's a naturalized American, how about you though?"

"I'm here on a student visa."

"Oh wow!"

There was an undeniable grin on Jack's face, so wide that Mark was mirroring it.

"Why don't you two just fuck already?"

The two flinched and turned to the voice. Just behind Mark's left was Felix, a cute brunette wrapped around his arm. 

"Felix?" Mark questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"After I fetched Marzia from the university, we were walking around, and your smile was so bright I could see it five blocks away, it's only natural I'd come investigate the cause of this phenomenon." The blond said. 

"Jack and I are classmates in a thesis subject." Marzia stated for everyone's information, she smiled at Jack when recognition ran through his face. And then she said, looking at both her classmate and her boyfriend's colleague, "You're a really cute couple!" She looked up at her boyfriend, "We could have a double date!" She turned to Jack, "It's a holiday tomorrow too!"

Felix blinked down at her, and then looked at his friend, then at the guy sitting with a, foil blanket around him. "Wait, what?"

Mark's eyes widened, he raised his hands, waving them wildly dismissing what she said, "W-we're not--! We just--!"

"I don't mind." Jack said, silencing Mark's sputtering. "That is," he nodded at a flustered Mark, "if it's okay with you."

Mark could only stare at him.

Marzia nodded in satisfaction, "Mark, Jack, we'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" She wiggled her fingers at them, "See you!" She then pulled Felix away.

"Marzia!" Felix reprimanded silently at his girlfriend, "Why'd you do that? The two of them just met!"

"I know that, Felix." She whispered knowingly, "But it takes someone really special the way Mark looked at Jack."

Felix raised a brow at her, "Did you just matchmake my friend with your classmate?"

She only smiled up at him.

"Holy shit, woman, you're smart! You're scaring the fuck out of me!"

The other two guys could only stare after them.

"Uhm." Mark said. "So _that_ happened."

Jack chuckled, then turned to Mark, "I hope you're okay with this."

Mark looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I-I wanted to ask you on a date." Jack muttered, "But as you said ' _that happened'_."

"I thought you're with Tyler?" Mark questioned, brows scrunched together in confusion.

Jack gave him a puzzled look, almost taken aback. "What gave you that idea?"

"Your matching sweaters." Mark pointed out as if it couldn't get any obvious.

Jack looked down at his sweater, by opening his blanket, and then laughed, he grinned at Mark, "Tyler and me are just friends. We got the matching sweater because he's in beauty school, and it just made sense."

Mark nodded, a relieved sigh escaping his lips, making Jack laugh. "Okay, but on one condition."

Jack chuckled, "What?"

"After this double date with Felix and Marzia. We go on a proper date, just the two of us." Jack agreed with it with a dazzling smile. Oh god, Mark seems to want to go through all lengths to keep that smile on the guy's face. "Oh and I pay."

"I--" Jack retorted.

"You're a student," Mark argued, "I know you're on a student's budget, so any of your argument is invalid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small update before I slumber.
> 
> Uhm, I don't think I have to explain, it's fairly short, but it kinda says a lot.

Carry Me Down2

 

 

"Why is this green haired dog sitting at the table with my human?"

Mark couldn't help but laugh at that as he pulled out the casserole from the oven. "Chica wouldn't speak like that."

Jack smirked at him, "Oh yeah?" He quickly pulled the potholder to a clear space for Mark to put the casserole on. 

Mark uttered a thanks and sat down, "Yeah. Besides, dogs can't see color."

Jack reached a hand out at Chica and patted her head, "Poor doggy. I bet you go in front the mirror and just question what color you are. Well, Chica, you are the most beautiful luster of cream."

Mark smiled as he covered his lips with his wineglass. 

 

 

It had been a year since they hae been dating, and yesterday was their one week anniversary of Jack moving in. 

"Wakey wakey." Mark whispered to Jack's ear, kissing the Irishman's naked shoulder and then standing up to start his morning routine. 

Behind him, he could hear Jack stir and roll in the bed, and then _THUMP!_

Mark craned his neck out from the bathroom. "Jack? You alright?"

Jack's pale arm came up from the other side of the bed, waved dismissively, and then he yelled, "'M okay!"

Mark chuckled as he exitted the bathroom, scooped Jack up from the side of the bed and carried him to the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Jack's arms went around Mark's neck as he nuzzled to the older guy's nape, "Five more minutes, mommy." He mumbled. 

Mark chuckled, "Sorry baby, remember you have your midterms today?"

That made Jack jolt awake, almost headbutting Mark up the chin.

"Holy shit! What the fuck?! What time is it?!" 

Right now, Mark was holding a green haired fish trying to slip away from his hold. 

"It's only six AM."

Jack paused. And he seem to deflate into a more relaxed slouch. "Oh thank god."

"You've been hammering me about your schedule for two weeks, I almost remember it like your face."

Jack opened his mouth to retort, but it turned into a genuine question, "You remember my face?"

"Will it be weird if I said 'yes'?"

Jack pursed his lips, "Well, compared to me, yes. 'Cause I barely look at myself in the mirror."

"Welp," Mark said, slowly lettig him down to stand on his own, "you're a very beautiful hooman being."

Jack smirked smugly, ignoring the blush creeping up his face. 

 "I'm gonna take a shower." Mark announced.

Jack took his toothbrush from its cap. 

"Wanna join me?"

Jack chuckled, "You wouldn't want to have _me_ hammering you again, would you?"

Mark lightly glared at him, before closing the shower curtains. 

 

 

"You _bottom_?!" Felix hissed, not in disgust, but in utter confusion. 

Mark's eyes went wide under his glasses as he twirled around to look at his friend, "What the fuck, Felix?! Don't scare the shit out of me!"

It was a fairly slow day in the station, most of the firemen and firewomen were scattered across the city, doing non-city-threatening tasks such as rescuing cats and cutting off the plastic something from a grade schooler's neck. 

Felix poked the back of Mark's forehead, "Dude, you've been half-limping since you came in."

Mark narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Your Irish baby potato is the pickle in the relationship?" Felix questioned a littled bit enthusiastically. 

Mark waved his hand at Felix dismissively, "Your puns are horrible, that's why you never win at arm wrestling against me."

The blond sassily placed his fist on his hips, "Well _excuse you_ , but these are the finest pants I ever own. Marzia bought them for me."

"I said 'puns'! Not 'pants'!" Mark said in resignation. 

Ken entered the room and saw the two, he approached them, "Heya guys! What'cha talkin' about?"

Felix turned to him with a deadpan look, "We were talking about you behind your back, Kenneth."

Ken's mouth dropped open in shock, taken aback. He turned around and yelled, "MARY! Felix is being a jerk to me!"

The assistant chief of the fire department, Ken's wife and best friend, Mary, entered the room with a brunet trailing behind her. 

"Dammit, guys!" She scolded, "Can't you be more proffessional? We've got the new guy here!" She gestured to the young brunet standing silently behind her. 

"Oh! I wasn't aware New Guy was coming in today." Felix said as he walked towards the brunet, "Hi! I'm Felix!" 

The guy offered a smile, "The name's Cry."

Felix blinked, "Far Cry 'Cry'?"

Cry nodded, "Yes, Far Cry 'Cry'."

Mary quickly pointed her manicured fore finger threateningly at the blond, "Don't you fucking start with the puns, Kjellberg. Or it'll be your blood we'll be spraying at the next fire."

Felix frowned comically, his hands went up to his face, "Why are you so mean to me, Mary?!" He cried dramatically. 

"You were insulting my Ken, so." She shrugged. 

Ken grinned as he pranced to her and gave her a smooch on the cheek, "Aww, my hero."

Mary smiled, "Don't forget it."

Mark grinned at them.

"Anyway," Mary told them, "Cry here is fresh out of firefighter school, so I need someone to show him the ropes? Felix? Okay, Felix, you show him the ropes."

"Wha--?!" Felix said, offended, "I didn't say anything!"

"Too late, I choose you." Mary deadpanned. Cry chuckled beside her. 

Mark gave the blond a sympathetic pat before going to the locker room. 

And then Ken's voice asked, "Why are ya limping, Mark?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't ask me to add more :'). I tend to abuse it, I have a God-complex, help.
> 
> But I'm definitely writing more Septiplier oneshots ~~that may continue as multichaps~~.
> 
> I've been playing around with the idea of humanizing Chica, what say you? Like she's was adopted by Markimoo. I'll try very hard to avoid the stereotypes of Mary Sue childfics. What do you think? 
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me in the comments!
> 
> And do come scream at me on Tumblr: butterkiller-blog.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Have a great week, you beautiful souls!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really unsatisfied with the last part. Am I losing my touch? I hope not.
> 
>  
> 
> I know it's more logical to be consistent with the characters being gamers, but I thought to myself, "How could I add my own eccentricity in this mad dish? I'm a rebel, I wore straight-cut jeans to town today, so I might as well carry out the madness in here."
> 
> So, my queen, Tyler Oakley!
> 
> U mad bro?
> 
> Let me be, if you see Jack and Tyler as besties, then you know I wrote it. ;D Unless stated otherwise.
> 
> I tend to do that, mix completely unrelated things and then make something (in)coherent out of it. It's like my signature, if you must.
> 
>  
> 
> There's another Tumblr prompt story I wrote, but I'll upload it next week or so. :)
> 
> Kudos and Comments if you liked, please! 
> 
>  
> 
> And come scream at me at Tumblr!
> 
> butterkiller-blog.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
